


too little, too late

by notjasper



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, loss of friendship, ranboo is there for like 3 seconds lol, tubbo has had enough of tommy’s shit, yeah again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29412129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjasper/pseuds/notjasper
Summary: in which Tubbo finally realizes that Tommy has brought L’Manberg nothing but grief.-hhhhhhhhhhh
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	too little, too late

“Please, just listen to me for _five fucking seconds!”_ Tommy yelled. “You’re always talking and you barely even let me get a word in around you anymore! What happened to the old you?”

Tommy was angry. In fact, he didn’t remember the last time he’d been quite this angry. But today he had a good reason. Today, he was back in L’Manberg for the first time in weeks, ecstatic to see Tubbo again. But his meeting with the president had gone downhill _very_ fast.

Now, he stood in the snow mere feet outside of New L’Manberg. Tubbo and Ranboo were on the other side, with Ranboo standing a good five feet away to stay out of Tubbo’s way for the time being.

“What happened to _me?!”_ Tubbo responded, shocked. “Tommy, you’re the only reason we still have wars going on all the time! If you didn’t care about the stupid discs so much, this would have all been over so, so much sooner! You’re selfish, Tommy, that’s what you are. You’ll do whatever it takes to keep the discs, no matter who you hurt doing it. I’m fucking tired of it.”

“You’re calling me selfish now, huh?!” Tommy screamed. “Do you have any fucking clue how selfish you’ve been? To me? To all of us? No. You have _no idea_ the shit that Dream did to me in exile. You’ll never be able to make up for that. Nobody will. And you didn’t even try to visit me, did you, Not once! Three fucking weeks, Tubbo. No visits, no letters, you didn’t even show up to my beach party! You do all that and then have the goddamn nerve to call me the selfish one?”

“I can’t even believe we’re having this conversation.” Tubbo shook his head angrily. “What I did is what was best for L’Manberg. You put us all in so much danger, I didn’t have a choice!”

“You fucking idiot, you’re the president! You had so many choices, but you chose to throw me out without even so much as a goodbye. You-”

“Are you kidding me?! Tommy, I-”

“You always do this! You interrupt every word I say! You don’t even _pretend_ to care! Just let me say what I need to-”

“I don’t-”

“I said, let me TALK!” 

Before Tommy could really understand what he was doing, it was too late. He heard his palm connect with the skin of Tubbo’s cheek before he felt it, and once he felt it, Tubbo was already stumbling backwards clutching his left cheek. 

_Oh my god._

_I fucked up._

Neither of them spoke for what felt like an eternity, until finally, Tubbo broke the suffocating silence.

“And you _wonder_ why I exiled you,” he said quietly.

“Wait, Tubbo, I’m sorry, I didn’t-” Tommy started, panic seeping through his body. _Why the fuck did I do that?_

“Let me guess, you ‘didn’t mean to?’” Tubbo exclaimed. “Is that it? Tommy, that’s what you say _every time._ And you lie, every time. I can’t keep letting you off the hook anymore. I thought you’d change in exile, I really did, but.. I guess I was wrong. You’re still the same Tommy that got us into a new war every other week just because you’re bored.”

“Tubbo, please, don’t leave, I’m sorry, I really am this time.” Tommy felt tears welling up in his eyes and tried to force them back down, to no avail. 

Tubbo exhaled loudly, angry and exasperated. “You don’t understand. You’ve never understood. The thing you do _hurt people,_ Tommy. In all the time you’ve spent trying to get the discs, we’ve all been suffering because of your carelessness! You only care about yourself, and I’ve been an idiot not to realize that sooner.”

Before Tommy even had a chance to respond, Tubbo pushed himself off the ground and walked away back towards the city behind him without so much as a glance back at his (former?) best friend. 

Tommy just stood there, trying to process what he’d just done. For once in his life, he was speechless. 

“I’m sorry.”

Tommy snapped out of his thoughts and saw Ranboo offer him a weak, uncomfortable smile, then quickly rush away in the direction Tubbo had gone. 

It was then that Tommy knew he was alone.


End file.
